Stranger
by abi-girl8872
Summary: Naruto, on a whim of his, kissed a stranger. Now, he's out to find the stranger, who might not be so much of a stranger after all. Warnings: boyxboy, SasuNaru. It's rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1: On A Whim of Mine

3...2...1...

Happy New Year!

The crowd went wild screaming and texting and calling people to wish them a happy new year. I looked around. People had started kissing people that they came to the party with. I came with no one and I felt out of place with all the smooching going on around me. I decided that, since it was a masked party, I'd kiss the next person that I saw that wasn't kissing someone already. I looked in the crowd and saw a boy standing against a wall. He was tall, about 6 feet and he had really dark hair.

I made my way through the crowd. My destination? The mysterious boy leaning against the wall.

I reached him soon enough and cleared my throat. He looked up and I smiled. I put on the best seductive smile I could and said huskily, "happy new year." I kissed him before he had a chance to reply. He froze. I kept on kissing him and swiped my tongue across his bottom lip. That seemed to snap him out of his shock and he moaned. He opened his mouth and before I could do anything, he spun us around. I was suddenly against the wall and his tongue was suddenly in my mouth and I was suddenly moaning and groaning like a whore and it was suddenly over.

He leaned over and bit my ear and whispered, "I'm always in control." And with that he walked away and disappeared into the crowd. I slid down the wall and stayed there long after he left thinking. And then I grinned.

I, Uzumaki Naruto, just had the best kiss of my life. And it was with a stranger.

AN: I know it's short but it's something I did on a whim of mine. I'll update faster and longer, I promise.


	2. Chapter 2: And It Begins

_One week later…_

I was still thinking about the kiss. Still thinking about how one touch from the _Stranger_ made me moan like a high class, street-corner hooker. Whenever I thought about the kiss, I could still feel my mouth tingling, I could still feel my breath hitching, and I could still feel my heart play drums on my rib cage. The memory of the kiss was still fresh and I doubted I would ever forget about it.

"…uto."

"…aruto."

"Naruto." Something, or someone, grabbed my shoulder and I shrugged them off. I wanted to think about the kiss for as long as I could.

"NARUTO!" someone yelled right next to me and I jumped and fell out of my chair.

I looked up from the ground to see my pink haired, green eyed friend, Sakura, standing next to the chair I had been seating on, _smirking_. "Jesus, Sakura, you idiot, are you trying to make me deaf?" I yelled while she laughed along with Kiba, my friend with two identical triangle tattoos on each side of his face, and Shikamaru, our lazy genius. Although, Shika was smiling and not laughing, because laughing was "too much unnecessary face muscle movement."

"Well she would not have had to yell at you if you had just answered her the first time she called you, idiot," Kiba said. I huffed and looked at the wall. That was when I noticed the class was empty of everyone else but us.

"Guys, where'd everyone go?" I asked. Somehow, that made Kiba and Sakura laugh even more. Shikamaru just sighed and said, "Class ended like ten minutes ago, Naruto."

I jumped up simultaneously saying, "Why are we still here? The good food's gonna be gone by the time we make it there." And with that I ran out of the class. I ran down the hallway and turned around the corner and ran face-first into something hard. I staggered back and looked at what—who—I'd run into. The boy was pale and had the darkest eyes I'd ever seen. And his hair, his hair was so dark it looked like it was dark blue. I felt something stir in me. An image of me kissing the mysterious boy in the party flashed in my head. I shook my head to dispel the image. It didn't add up. The guy in front of me was my ex-best friend, longtime rival, Sasuke freaking Uchiha.

"Ow, ow, ow," I said shaking my head. I looked at Sasuke. "I'm so—"

"Watch where you're going idiot," Sasuke snarled at me.

"Excuse me?" I asked thinking, _hoping_, that I'd heard wrong because I really did not mean to mess up his pretty face just yet.

"I said 'watch where you're going idiot.' I realized you're an idiot I didn't realize that you're also hearing impaired."

"Look, Sasuke," I began, "I am not in the mood for a fight but it I have to, I will not hesitate to kick your pale ass. So if you don't want to get beat up, pull out whatever it was that crawled into your ass this morning." His companions, who I took no notice of before, snickered.

"Dobe," he began and I growled. "I am here on important cross-school student council meeting things. I don't have the time to go with your stupid urge to be loud, irrational, and violent."

"Teme," I gritted out, "Need I remind you that I am the existing student president in this school?"

"I'm sure it was a pity thing," he said _daring_ to sound _bored_.

"I assure you that I am the president because I am qualified."

"Sure you are," he said smugly, knowing that he had gotten under my skin. He looked down at his watch and said, "Well, dobe, I have spent as much time with you as I can dilly-dallying. I hope not to see you again for a while." And with that, he walked away.

I bristled at his parting words and stormed away from them, muttering a string of curses. How dare he, come into _my_ school, and insult me? That insolent son of a bitch. I walked—more like stormed—into the cafeteria and walked past the lunch line heading straight to my regular table.

The talking seized as I got to the table but I ignored it. I was not in the mood to feel left out.

"Ne, Naruto," Kiba began, "are you alright? You look really scary right now. You're kind of making us worried."

I looked up at all of them and saw them looking at me with concern. I sighed, all my anger leaving me and tried to force a smile on my face, but, judging from the looks my friend were giving me, it clearly was not working. I sighed once again. "It's Sasuke." Worry was replaced by amusement.

"Did…did he say anything?" Sakura was the one who spoke this time. From the tone of her voice, I could tell that she was barely containing her laughter.

"Nope," I said shaking my head in anger. "Nothing besides the usual anyway…"

"Did he hurt your little boy feelings, Naru-kun?" Kiba asked with a voice that adults usually used to talk to kids with.

I looked at Kiba. Looked at him for a long time without saying anything. "Do you want me to break your face, Kiba?" I asked as innocently as I could. Kiba shuddered. "No? I thought so."

"Naruto—" Sakura began.

"The next person that makes a joke about me is going to get kicked in the face," I cut Sakura off and started eating my lunch. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Sakura open her mouth to speak and quickly added, "Even you Sakura," and continued eating.

Halfway through lunch, I suddenly remembered why I had been in a daze all year. Literally. "Hey, guys?" All the small talks around the table stopped. "You know how I've been in a, kind of, since school started, right?" They nodded affirmative. "Well, you know how there was a party that Kiba's friend had and I was, like, the only one in our group there?" Once again, they nodded affirmative. "Well," I licked my lips, not knowing how to begin. "I kind of kissed someone there." Collective "ooh"s and "aah"s went around the table. And then they all started asking questions.

"Hey, hey, I'm not done yet, so hold your horses. You see the guy I kissed, I don't know him. It was a mask party, everyone was wearing a mask and everyone else but me was drunk, I think. And then when the countdown was over, everybody was kissing everybody and I kind of felt alone and out of place in the crowd of kissing people and there was this guy and he was leaning on wall. And then I went to him and I kissed him and he was shocked and he froze and then he was kissing me and I was backed up on wall and then he tells me 'I'm always in control' all dark and mysterious like and then he was gone. And now I really want to find him 'cause I keep feeling like I know this person, so yeah…"

There was silence around the table for a while and everybody seemed to be thinking and then Kiba asked, "So basically you want to find this mysterious guy because…?"

"Because I feel like I should know him for some reason and he was a really good kisser."

"Naruto, you do realize that this guy can be some sort of mass-murderer, right?" Sakura asked carefully.

"Yeah, I do."

"Well okay then. Kiba, your friend's party was a strictly by invite party right?" Kiba nodded. "Well then, it's settled. If we can get the list of people who came to the party we can have Shika here go on Konoha's school district website, we can dumb it down from there and we will go on from there." She paused for a while contemplatively. "Kiba, you have to ask your friend for the list of people that got the invitation to the party. You can do that right?"

Kiba nodded. "Consider it done," he said with a grin.

As I was about to say something, the bell rang. _Oh well I guess it will have to wait for a while_, I thought. I packed my things and waved at them. With that I was on my not-so-merry-way. I had Orochimaru next period and that creep seemed to have it out for me, which meant that even if I was half a second late for class, I would get detention for three freaking weeks. I practically ran to his class as soon as I left the cafeteria.

* * *

Three detention free periods later, I was in art class which was one of the classes I actually liked. I was talking to my friend, Deidara, when a student practically ran into the room. "Is Naruto Uzumaki here?" he asked. The teacher, a substitute, motioned towards the class. The student asked the question again and I stood up.

"What?" I asked.

"Tsunade wants you in her office," he answered. The class went deathly quiet for a minute before someone in the back started going 'ooh-" and everyone else in class joined in.

"Can it wait?"

"No. She said that she would personally come and drag your—and I quote—'stupid gaki ass downstairs.'"

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

I left the class shooting an apologetic smile at the teacher. I followed the kid outside of class. "So," I began, "do you happen to know what this is about?"

"Well from what I heard, there are some kids from another school coming to do some, inter-school exchange with our school. Some of ours go to them and some of theirs come to us."

"And?"

He frowned. "And what?"

"That's it?"

"That's all I know from what I heard."

I sighed. "Thanks." We didn't talk after that the whole way there. When we got there, I entered the office and looked around, it was unusually empty. It was usually full of idiotic kids either trying to skip class or here to get told when they have detention, but today it was so empty, I swear I saw a tumbleweed roll across the office. I shook my head. I was watching _way_ too many western movies.

"Naruto!" a voice suddenly said beside me knocking me out of my stupor. I jumped. "Get in here you idiot."

"Coming, coming," I said stepping into her office. I did the customary eye scan I always did whenever I walked into her office. My eyes stopped short on a pale boy sitting on a chair in Tsunade's office. Not just any pale boy,

"You!" I screamed.

Sasuke.

"Me," he replied smugly.

"I see you've met each other," Tsunade said from behind her desk. I opened my mouth to reply but she shot me a look that had me shrinking in a corner. She smirked, "Well that's good so we can move on. There is a program that the school district is proposing. The aim of it is to reduce the rivalry between the schools. In order to do that, we are having some select students go to other schools for the rest of the school year." She paused for dramatic effect, I guess. "So, for our school, we are having some of the student council members go to the Konoha Prep and some of them are coming here. Sasuke Uchiha, Neji and Hinata Hyuuga, and The Sabaku Three. These are the Hyuuga's and one Uchiha; the rest will be coming tomorrow. Sasuke will have the same exact schedule as you and all the others in your grade will have similar schedules as you. So yeah, that's about it."

"I refuse." I said immediately she finished talking.

"It wasn't an offer Naruto."

"Well, you need to make it an offer, 'cause I'm not doing it."

"If you don't do it, I'll strip you of your presidency title and you will be suspended indefinitely."

"You wouldn't," I gasped.

"Try me," she replied with a smirk.

I knew instantly that she was dead serious. Could this day get any worse? I looked at Sasuke. He got up and walked over to me, the smug look never leaving his face. "Well dobe, seems like we're in this together. I'll enjoy making a fool of you." His words just proved to me that yes, yes this day can get a lot worse.

* * *

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed and favorite-d and is following. It means a lot to me, especially cause this is my first story. I love you all.**


	3. Chapter 3: In Which We Meet New People

It was the end of the day and I was tired to the bone. I had had to give Sasu-teme, Neji, and Hinata a tour around the school. That was not what made me tired but the fact that I had to stay after school and catch up with all the work I had missed when I was with Tsunade and the transfer students. And then I had to go to soccer practice.

I walked into the parking lot and took out the keys to my baby a 2014 Chevy Corvette. It was a birthday gift from my parents last year before it was officially released in 2013. It was black with an orange fox on the hood that had nine tails that wrapped around the middle of the car and ended around the trunk area. The inside of the car was much like the outside. The front seats were orange leather with black outlines while the rear seat was black leather with random orange swirls scattered on it. This car was my baby and nobody else but I got to drive it. I entered the car and raced home taking all the shortcuts that I knew, getting home in record time.

I jumped out of my car and walked inside the house. I was happy to be home today. Dad and mom were finally going to be able to sit and talk with me for the first time in a while. When I got inside the house, the house was quiet. It usually was quiet but when dad and mom were home, even when they were busy, the house seemed brighter and livelier. But today it was quiet. I shrugged. It doesn't matter, I thought. Dad and mom promised they would be here so they had to be here.

"Dad, mom, I'm home," I called out into the silence. I heard footsteps coming towards me. I smiled and thought, they promised so of course they're here. I turned towards the footsteps, "Mom, dad, goodafter—" it was neither dad nor mom. It was Iruka and his boyfriend, Kakashi, who were sort of like my caretakers and were also my teachers in school. Iruka had a scar across his nose and Kakashi wore a mask that covered half of his face. He was smiling at me.

"Oh Naruto," Iruka said, "You're back. Welcome. Are you hungry? How was school today? Why did you skip your last few classes? Why are you home so la—" Iruka stopped talking when Kakashi "subtly" nudged him in the ribs shooting him a warning look.

"Iruka-san, are you okay? You usually talk like that when there is something you're keeping away from me. So you can either tell me the easy way, or," I paused for dramatic effect and wiggled my fingers and then continued, "the hard way." I took a step towards him playfully.

"Ma Naruto," Kakashi began slowly, "Do you want to know why the chicken crossed the road?" I looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. He smiled at me again and said, "Because it wanted to have sex with the other chicken." And then he started laughing.

"O~kay, that is not weird at all, sure whatever. Where are my parents?"

"Parents? What parents? Don't you want to go out and play? When I was your age all I wanted was to get away from my parents, so why don't you just go outside and 'hangout' with your friends?"

And then it hit me. Iruka's weirdness, Kakashi's sad attempt at humor.

"They left, didn't they?" They nodded. I looked at the ground and clenched my fist. Somehow, I had guessed that it was too good to be true when they promised to be home all week, but I thought they'd at least stay home for a couple of days and not just leave on the first day. I took in a deep breath and looked up at them, making sure to keep my expression blank. "I don't care, really."

Iruka smiled sadly and then he immediately perked up. "Guess who came today?" he asked excitedly.

I looked at him weirdly, "Who?" Iruka opened his mouth to answer when he suddenly stopped and looked behind me. I turned around, curious to see what stopped him but before I could see anything besides a flash of red, someone glomped me.

"What the—" I was cut off by the person holding me screeching, "Naruto!" I recognized the voice of my brother anywhere.

"Kyuubi?" Kyuubi released me and held me in front of himself, inspecting me. While he was doing that, I took that moment to look study him too. Kyuubi Uzumaki, 5"9' and the spitting image of my mother. He had the same blue eyes that I did and his hair was flaming red and almost always in a ponytail. "Oh my gosh, you've grown so much since I last saw you, Naruto," Kyuubi gushed.

"Kyuubi, it's just been three months." I smiled at him and hugged him. "I missed you nii-san."

"I missed you too."

"Hello Naruto-chan," I heard a voice say from behind me. I felt my left eyebrow twitch. I hated that stupid nickname.

"Itachi," I said pulling away from Kyuubi and went over to Itachi. He stretched his hand forward and I grabbed it and pulled him into a hug. "It's been a while 'Tachi."

"Naruto, get off me."

"Still hate human contact I see," I said smiling fondly. Itachi and Kyuubi had been going out since I was in second grade. It was through Itachi and Kyuubi that I met Sasuke.

"So, why are you guys suddenly in town?" I asked them.

"Kyuubi got a job as a teacher in our school, Naruto," Iruka said speaking for the first time in a while.

"Yeah," Kakashi said. "Isn't that just great?"

"Really?" I asked smiling.

Itachi looked at me, his left eyebrow rising, and asked: "You are supportive of this ludicrous idea?"

"Yes I am. That's like the coolest thing ever. I can spend more time with him that way. And we can, I don't know, do stuff and talk more and yeah."

"That's exactly what I told the sour-puss here," Kyuubi said smacking Itachi's hand lightly.

"Anyone want to go out and celebrate this?" I asked.

"Yes. Sour-puss and I will come with you," Kyuubi answered immediately.

"Kakashi?" Kakashi shook his head no while saying: "I've a lot of work to do today, lesson plans, grading and the likes."

"Iruka?"

Iruka smiled, shaking his head no. "Same with Kakashi. I have a lot to do today."

"Aw, that too bad," I said to them. "Kyuubi, Itachi, go get dressed, we're going to The Underground."

The Underground was a big empty warehouse-like place underground. It was the place everybody hung out and was always busy no matter what time of the day or day of the week it was.

I ran up to my room to change into suitable clothes. I picked out black jeans and a red wife beater with a red hoodie and a black leather jacket. I wore black sneakers and put on some cologne. I walked to my mirror and looked at me reflection.

"Hey there sexy," I said to my reflection. "How about we, uh, go grab some drinks later?" I bit my lower lip and ran a hand through my spiky hair and then I laughed and left my room

Kyuubi was dressed almost exactly like me but instead of jeans he had leather, skin-tight black pants and he had a black vest and a jacket. Itachi had on a simple fitted white button up shirt and black slacks and black suede shoes and a black jacket. I smiled at them. "Ready guys?" I asked them and they nodded.

We went down the stairs and as we were about to leave, Iruka called out, "No alcohol and you have to be back by nine."

"Aw, 'Ruka-san why do you have to be such a party pooper?" I whined.

"Nine Naruto, nine."

"We'll make sure his back home by nine and that he doesn't drink also. We have to be back early anyway. It won't do if I'm late for my first day at working for baa-chan," Kyuubi said.

"Good."

"Alright, now that that's settled, let's go."

"Bye, you guys. Have fun."

"Sure thing. See you later." We waved and walked outside the door.

"Nice wheels, Naruto," Itachi said.

I smiled and said, "Thanks."

"Hey," Kyuubi said smiling. "Wanna race?"

Kyuubi and I had been racing each other on any pair of wheels we've had since I was in first grade and I got my first bicycle. At first because he was older, he would always win. But then as time passed and I became more experienced, I started wining him and had been winning most of our races since then.

"Are you ready to get your ass kicked by your baby brother again, Kyuubi?" I asked him mockingly.

"Keep wishing, child. I have a new car and it is way better than yours and I'm going to enjoy winning you," Kyuubi said confidently.

I laughed. "It's on, Kyuubi," I said.

We got into our respective cars—Itachi and Kyuubi were going together—and drove out to the street.

Itachi started the countdown loudly, "3," Kyuubi reeved his engine, "2," I reeved mine. "1." The words were barely out of Itachi's mouth before we were flying down the street.

* * *

"Nice race."

"Yeah."

"For a second you actually had me worried there."

"I let you win."

"Ha. You wish you did, Kyuubi."

We were standing outside our cars, leaning against our cars doors. I had let Kyuubi believe that he was going to win, by slowing down. Knowing Kyuubi, he started to relax a couple of blocks away from the club and then I sped past him and won. Naruto: 92, Kyuubi: 80.

"What are we waiting for? We only have a couple of hours before we have to go home," Itachi said from where he was standing beside the entrance to the club. We nodded—Kyuubi and me—then we locked our cars and walked into the club. We made our way to the staircase and had barely reached halfway through before we could feel the floor vibrating because of the music that was playing loudly below.

We entered the room and I noticed a familiar silhouette coming towards us. It reminded me of—oh no. It was very much like Sasuke and the mere thought that he was here made me shiver. And not in the good way either.

"Hey Sasuke," Kyuubi said from behind me and I groaned. _Oh you have got to be kidding me_, I thought.

"Kyuubi," Sasuke said to Kyuubi. "How…nice to see you."

"Little brother, you came," Itachi said.

"You invited him?!" I yelled, although in the club, everyone yelled to be heard.

"Of course I invited him. Even though he's foolish, he is still my brother."

"I am not staying here with him or you guys—'cause I'm mad at you—so I'm going to be over there, somewhere," I said gesturing in the general direction of where I was going to be in. "See you guys later," I said to Itachi and Kyuubi, totally ignoring Sasuke. I turned around ignoring Kyuubi calling me back.

I got to the bar and was about to ask for a beer when I remembered what Iruka said about drinking. "A coke please," I said to the bartender. He nodded and handed me one. I opened it and took a sip and pressed the cold bottle to the side of my head.

Great, just great. Just when I finally get to spend time with my brother and Itachi, Sasuke-teme to come and ruing everything. _Oh well_, I thought, _who needs them anyway? _I felt movement next to me and turned around. A guy with black hair and black eyes wearing skin tight clothes that showed as much skin as they could without being downright slutty was sitting next to me.

"Hey," he said.

I looked around to see who he was talking to. Beside the bartender, I was the only one there.

"I'm talking to you," he said.

"Oh, hi," I said. "I'm Naruto and you are?"

*"Sai." From there, Sai and I talked about random things like school, sports and entertainment. We talked for a while and I lost track of time. I stopped talking when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I brought it out and saw that it was a text from Kyuubi. _Time to go Naruto_. I texted back immediately: _already_? He answered almost immediately: _yeah, it's 8:55, we have to go now_. I texted him back saying _go home without me, I'll catch up_.

"Sorry Sai. I have to go," I said getting up.

As I was leaving he asked, "Can I get your number?"

I smiled and gave him my number and he gave me his. "I'll text you something this night," I said smiling. He waved at me and I waved back.

I was happy. I had made a new friend and won Kyuubi in a race again. I left the club and saw that Kyuubi's car was already gone. I got in my car and drove home. When I got home, I went straight up to my room after telling everyone goodnight.

As soon as I got to my room, I stripped down, took a shower, brushed my teeth and put on my pajamas. I climbed on my bed took my phone and texted Sai a goodnight with a smiley face, to which he replied, sweet dreams. I set my alarms; put my phone on my bedside table. And before I know it, I was out like a light.

* * *

AN: Sorry it took me so long to update. I will try to update faster. I hope you liked it.

*Sai, in this story, is very, very OOC.


	4. Chapter 4: Let The Manhunt Begin

**Yes I'm a horrible person and yes not updating for a month was inexcusable, but I am sorry and it will never happen ever again. **

* * *

A shrill ringing woke me up the next morning. I sat up on the bed and tried to untangle myself from the sheets. As soon as I did, I stumbled out of bed and did my usual morning routine.

When I was done in the bathroom, I walked out of the bathroom with a big, fluffy, light orange towel around my waist and a smaller blue one on my head. I walked to my closet and picked out a black long sleeve shirt and white cardigan, black skinny jeans and black combat boots. When I was done dressing up, I walked to the mirror and ran a brush through my hair.

I walked out of the bathroom and went downstairs. As soon as I got downstairs, the first thing I noticed was Itachi and Kyuubi were doing…bad…things on the couch.

"Ew, you guys, not on the couch," I said wrinkling my nose, "That is so _gross_."

Kyuubi finally pulled away from Itachi, after pecking him on the lips a couple of times. "Itachi and I made you ramen," he said flatly.

I felt my face splitting into an unconscious smile. "Really? For me?" Kyuubi nodded, "Carry on then," I said as I was leaving the room. Before I left the room I heard Kyuubi say, "See, I told you that would take care of him."

I walked away before I could hear Itachi's reply. When I entered the kitchen, I saw Kakashi and Iruka sitting at the table drinking coffee. They were already ready.

"Hey you guys," I said to them happily.

They both turned to look at me. Iruka smiled and said, "I see you're cheerful this morning so I'm guessing you slept well last night?"

"Like a baby." I replied walking to him and kissing him on both cheeks. I walked over to Kakashi and we did our regular handshake.

"Why are you so happy?" Kakashi asked.

"Because, Kakashi, life is a beautiful thing and you've got to enjoy it while you can and app—"

"Kyuubi made him ramen." Iruka said rolling his eyes. Kakashi made an "oh" face, I think so anyway. His face was already covered. I don't know why Kakashi covered his face, because I have seen him without his mask and he was pretty good looking. Too good looking. Maybe that was why he covered his face, to make sure no one got distracted by his beauty.

The thought of it made me snicker which caused Iruka and Kakashi to look at me weirdly. "What's so funny?" they asked at the same time. I shook my head at them mumbling "nothing" and laughing some more.

"Hurry up Naruto, we have to leave in about thirty minutes." Iruka said.

"Okay, okay, whatever. Where's the ramen?" I asked rubbing my hand together in excitement. Iruka pointed in the direction of the oven. I walked over to the oven and brought it out, it was covered. When I opened it, I almost screamed in joy. It was my favorite: miso ramen with extra pork. If heaven had a taste, I'm pretty sure that that is what it would taste like.

"Itadakimasu." I said before wolfing down my ramen at an incredibly fast pace. I finished and put down my plate.

"Are you guys ready?" Itachi asked coming into the kitchen.

"Hm? Yeah, yeah we're done."

"Then, let's go. It won't do to be late on my official first day of school." Kyuubi said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Especially with Tsunade as the principal." I said shivering from past memories of Tsunade in the morning.

As we all got up to leave, Kyuubi came to talk to me.

"Naru-tan," he began and I groaned, I. _HATE_. That. Stupid. Nickname. "Is there anything or anyone you might want to warn me about?"

I did not even have to think of the answer to that question. "Stay away from Orochimaru and Kabuto. They are two very creepy people that will try to get in your pants the moment that they see you, even though they are in a relationship. Orochimaru is a teacher and Kabuto is his teaching assistant." I shivered as images of those two flashed through my mind.

I looked over to Kyuubi to see his reaction and noticed something that had definitely not been on him last night. I smirked. "Hey, Kyuubi?"

"Hm?"

"You might need to cover that up, if it's what I think it is." I said motioning towards his neck where a hickey was located.

"What?" he asked genuinely confused.

"Ask Itachi." I said and walked away from him.

_****In School****_

I was on my way to my first period class when I remembered that I had to go to the office to officially welcome the students from Sasuke's school. I sighed thinking, _this, is going to be a long year_. I plastered on a pleasant smile on my face as I reached the main office. Although I knew that no one had to knock to enter the main office, I felt that I needed to especially if the new kids were there already. Before I could raise my hand to knock, I heard a loud, "get yourself in here Naruto." I walked in.

Inside the office, there was barely an open place. It was full of kids that were in the student council and the new kids. I said hi to a few of them, checking who was in the office and who was yet to come in my head. Sasuke and Neji weren't here yet. Neither was Sakura, Shika, or Kiba. I looked at my watch. They still had about thirty minutes to get here before they were late. Knowing Sakura, Shika and Kiba, they were probably going to get here in a couple of minutes. Sasuke and Neji were probably already here.

"Tsunade, if I may, can I commend you on your school." I heard someone say inside.

"Sarutobi-sama as always you do well to flatter me." From the sound of Tsunade's voice, I could tell she was smiling. "Now, moving on to business, are all your students here?"

"Sasuke and Neji are here already. The last one, the one that was added last minute, is on his way here. Apparently, he got lost a couple of times before he could find the way here."

"He has a couple of minutes to get here, so it's okay."

They stopped talking so I decided to knock. "Come in." I heard Tsunade say. I walked in. inside the room, Tsunade and the guy, Sarutobi, were sitting opposite each other.

"Hi." I said poking my head in and waving awkwardly with one hand before walking in. Sarutobi got up and walked towards me. I stretched my hand in formal greeting and he took it and pulled me into a hug.

"You're Tsunade's grandson, Naruto. Tsunade was my student." He said.

Before I could respond, Shizune stuck her head in the room and said, "Tsunade-sama, the transfer students are all here." She walked into the room. She bowed respectfully to the Tsunade and to Sarutobi and smiled at me. I smiled back at her. Shizune was kind of like an aunt to me. She bought me things and gave me relationship advice; she was basically like a female Iruka to me.

She whispered something to a rapidly nodding at whatever it was Shizune was telling her. Shizune stepped back and I saw her glance towards me.

"Thank you." Tsunade said to Shizune. To us she said, "Shall we?"

When we got outside, all conversation in the room died down and everybody turned to look at us. Tsunade cleared her throat.

"Welcome to Konoha High. We are all glad to have you here. I'm sure you have all gotten your programs, ids, and school handbook. If you have any questions, you can ask them to Naruto." Wait _what_? I thought as I was suddenly being pulled forward by Tsunade. "This is Naruto; he is our student council president. He knows more of this school than anyone I've met _and_ he's plenty smart." She paused. "Boys _and_ girls, he is also not currently seeing anyone so…" and with that, the tension was gone from the room as everyone chuckled.

"Ha, ha, old hag, hilarious." I said fondly to her. "Anyway, like the hag said, welcome to Konoha High. We are all glad to have you here. I know that it's going to be a little awkward for a while because you're new and all, but, I assure you, you'll fit right in. I hope you enjoy your stay here. Once again, welcome. Back to you old hag."

"Classes start in about thirty minutes, that should give you enough time to go around the school with your buddies and meet your teachers. Questions?" she looked around, "No? Good."

Tsunade and I decided yesterday that it would be a good idea to have people from our student council to have the same schedule with the new students so they could easily get around. Unfortunately for me, however, the one person that I ended up having the same exact schedule with was the one person that I actually hated more than anything, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hey, idiot." I heard someone say beside me. I didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. At least he had the curtsey to greet first. I forced a smile on my face.

"Hey Sasuke. How nice to see you again." I said as pleasantly as I could.

"Please dobe, save it."

"You know, I'm actually trying to be nice here, the least you can do is pretend, teme."

"Why bother? What's the point? We haven't been friends since forever dobe."

I don't even know why I tried to be nice to him. We hated each other, had nothing to talk about, and couldn't even _stand_ each other. We were like night and day. I sighed.

" Whatever. Let's go to class."

He started walking ahead of me. We didn't talk as we went to class, didn't talk as girls swooned as he walked past them, and we didn't talk when he got put in the seat next to mine. Occasionally we would argue or insult each other, but it was all civil. Civil hate. Wow.

_****At Lunch****_

"I can't be Sasuke's buddy." That was the first thing that left my mouth as I got to the table.

"Nice to see you too Naruto." Sakura said pleasantly. She seemed different. Like she was very, very happy.

"Are you alright Sakura? You seem…happy."

"She is. She's very happy because her buddy is a green loving, youth loving, bushy eyebrow, Sakura loving freak." Kiba said as he bit into his sandwich. I was confused.

"What?"

"You see that boy over there doing the push-ups on top the vending machine?" I nodded. "That is Rock Lee. He has been sprouting crap about youth and love and Sakura being a beauty queen." He-he, time to start the teasing.

Sakura turned to me and stopped smiling. She had a scary look on her face, "Don't even think about it." She said as if she read my mind.

"About what?" I asked, trying to act innocent and oblivious to what she was saying.

She looked at me pointedly. "Anyway, Kiba and Shikamaru managed to put a list of possible boys that you might have kissed from the party."

"Already?"

"Yes. Apparently, his 'special friend', (AN: insert air quotes) might have a little big crush on him." I looked at Kiba in time to see his face turn red as he blushed furiously.

"He doesn't like me like that." Kiba grumbled.

"Yeah okay, whatever you say princess. Anyway, he got the list of the people in the party and him and Shika," she pointed to Shika who had been quiet the whole time, most likely because he was sleeping, "hacked into the school district website and narrowed down the list. So now, there are only about fifteen people that could be your dream man."

"Are you serious?" I asked her totally mind blown.

"Yes." She answered nodding. "In fact, we have a meeting with one of them when school is over. His name is Mahiro Tokugawa. He's about 6'4" and he lives a couple of blocks from school. He is also bi and single."

"I'm meeting one of them already? Wait a minute. What if he's the one? I don't want to go there looking like a fool. What if he doesn't like me? What if he's found a boyfriend during the time since we last kissed? What if—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down princess. I highly doubt he is the 'Mr. Right' but if he is, it's all going to work out fine." Surprisingly, it was Shika that spoke up. Guess I woke him up during my tirade of 'what if's'.

"Yeah, Naruto. It will all work out. Just wait and see." Kiba said.

I agreed with them. I guess we will just have to wait and see. Everything will work itself out in the end.

**TBC**

* * *

**Next chapter: There is a new addition to Naruto's school. Naruto starts his man-hunt for 'Mr. Right.' A look into Naruto's and Sasuke's past.**


	5. Chapter 5: The First Boy

I started getting jittery towards sixth period. I couldn't wait to meet this Mahiro guy. What if he really was the one that I'd kissed at the party? What then? I was unable to decide whether or not I wanted the Mahiro guy to be the actual guy or not.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I did not notice that class was already over.

"Earth to Naruto." I heard someone say next to me. I jumped nearly ten feet in the air as I clutched the area above my heart.

"Jesus freaking Christ, Sasuke, are you trying to give me a freaking heart-attack?" I asked angrily when I finally calmed down.

"Class is over, idiot." That was all he simply said as he walked away from me. I hurried to get up as I noticed that, yes, indeed, class _was_ over.

When I finally gathered my things, I saw that Sasuke had left the room and that he hadn't bothered to close the room door which was good because my hands were full. I walked to the door as fast as I could without making a mad dash for it, paying attention to and only to the things I was holding. Before I knew what was happening, I walked into someone (déjà vu anyone?). My books and papers flew out of my hand falling all over the place in a matter of seconds.

Before I could even look up or apologize I heard a familiar voice say, "Watch where you're go—" then the voice stopped abruptly.

I looked up. Well, I thought, damn. In front of me was none other than Sai himself.

"Oh wow. Hi Sai." I said smiling a little.

"Naruto? Nice to see you again. You go to this school?"

"Yeah. Do you?"

"Yup."

"For how long?"

"Since this morning. I just moved here. Yesterday was my first official day here."

"Really?"

"Yes." There was an awkward pause for a minute in which I decided to ask if he wanted to hang out with me after school tomorrow. "Would you like to hang out with me after school tomorrow?" He looked at me weirdly after I asked him that which made me mentally grimace. I was about to retract the invite when he smiled and nodded.

"Sure, why not? You can text me your address and everything later. Now, I have to go or I'll be late to class. Not a really good impression to make on your first day."

"Oh, yes, of course." I started picking up the papers and noticed Sai was helping me pick them up. We finished and he handed the books and papers to me.

"So, see you later?" he asked.

"Definitely." I answered nodding as I began rushing to my next class.

I somehow managed to get there before the late bell rang. There was no teacher in the class which led me to thinking: why did the hell did I hurry? As if summoned by my thought, I heard the door of the classroom open.

"Hi class, I'm your new teacher Kyuubi Uzumaki." As soon as he said this everybody in the class turned to look at me, I could tell that they were mentally trying to look for a resemblance between me and him. "I am the teacher replacing Ms. Aiko while she's on maternity leave. This is a trial period so if the administration likes me, I get the job forever, or until I quit. So, let's get to know each other." I stared at Kyuubi until we made eye contact. I lifted an eyebrow at him in a questioning manner. He shrugged at me in reply.

After everybody had introduced themselves, including me, class went by fast. Kyuubi was a pretty good teacher and he actually made learning fun. I know, shocker. But he is my brother so I didn't expect anything less. When the bell rang, I was just about ready to bolt to my next class because it was the last class of the day.

"Mr. Uzumaki can I have a word with you?" Kyuubi asked me trying his best to sound like an actual teacher. I rolled my eyes.

I glanced at the clock, I had some time, "Sure, why not?"

We waited until the class was empty and the door was locked. As soon as the last person left the classroom, Kyuubi squealed happily and came to hug me. "Did you see that? Did you see how awesome I was?" His smile was almost as bright as mine on a good day.

As a brother, it was my duty not to let him be so happy without saying something to ruin his excitement so I said, "Kyuu, your class was so boring I was asleep two minutes into it."

His smile dropped of his face faster than I could follow. "You are such a jerk."

"I know. That is how baby brothers are supposed to be." I said with a smug smile.

"Go to class, if you're late, I'll give you detention myself." My smile dropped of my face and I pouted.

"You are such a jerk."

"I know. That is how big brothers are for. Now go." He said giving me a quick hug.

After that, the rest of the day was okay, Sasuke didn't talk to me for the most part and I didn't even try. I was practically shaking in my seat in excitement because I could not wait to meet Mahiro. As soon as the bell rang, I was outside of the classroom and out in the parking lot and in my car. Kiba had texted me the address of Mahiro's house.

When I saw Kiba and Sakura get into Kiba's car, I turned on my car and drove out knowing fully that they would be following me without a doubt. I had not decided what to do or say when I got there. Do I kiss him? Or do I just ask him if he was the guy that I kissed at the party? Those were the thoughts that ran through my head as I drove there. I didn't know what to do because I never had to chase after people, they sort of just came to me on their own.

By the time I got there I had decided to just kiss him and walk away if he wasn't the one who I had kissed at the party. I parked my car and got out just as Kiba parked behind me. He got out also and leaned against his car door when he saw me start walking towards him. Sakura came down and walked around to stand beside Kiba.

"So, hot-stuff, what are you going to say when you get there?" Sakura asked me.

"I think I'll just kiss him and see if it's the same as the kiss the guy at the party gave me." I replied. Kiba snorted.

"And if it isn't?" Sakura asked me, sounding kind of amused.

"Simple: I'll just walk away."

"But what if it is?" Kiba asked me.

"I," I paused thinking, "have not thought that far."

"Of course not. Naruto, you idiot, you can't just kiss a random stranger. You should just simply ask him if he kissed a guy with hair like yours at a party recently and move on from there." Sakura said.

"No. I actually think Naruto's idea is a good one. If he isn't the guy, you don't have to make a fool of yourself by trying to talk to a stranger and if he is then you can introduce yourself and stuff." Kiba said nodding. Sakura gave him a withering glare that made him freeze.

"I don't think that is a good idea."

"Well it's the only one I've got and I need to do it now before I run out of nerves and chicken out," I turned around, "wish me good luck."

I crossed the road and open the small gate. I walked quickly up to the door and rang the bell. I waited for some time before ringing the bell again. The longer I waited for the person to answer the door, the more my courage dwindled. Finally, a guy with black hair and dark, dark brown eyes opened the door. His hair was wet and the only clothing he had on him was a big, fluffy looking towel around his waist. _Oh_, I thought. _So_ that _was why he took so long to open the door_.

Before I could think of what I was doing and dissuade myself, I leaned forward and kissed him hard on his lips. Hard enough to make him stumble back a few steps. I felt hands circling my waist and a tongue licking my lower lip, silently asking for entrance which I granted almost immediately. Our tongues battled for dominance which he easily won. We broke apart when air became necessary.

Even though the kiss was good, I mean I was having a hard time not dragging him over to the couch, he was not the guy that I kissed in the party. I leaned my forehead against his with my eyes closed and sighed. I stepped backward, a move that seemed to break whatever trance we were in. He blinked, his eyes slowly coming into focus.

"Thank you for the kiss, it was wonderful, but I have to go." I said and with that I started to speed walk out of his house. I heard steps behind me.

"Can I at least have your number?" I heard him ask. I turned around and smiled.

His towel was still on.

* * *

When I got to my car, Kiba and Sakura started questioning me. I simply smiled at them and entered my car and started driving away. I was not ready to answer any questions yet. I decided that if I found the guy I had kissed and I ended up not liking him, I would go back to Mahiro and give him my number.

We got to my house, and we went straight up to my room after greeting everyone. Kyuubi and Itachi were not home yet.

"Naruto, spill." Sakura said excitedly before I could even properly settle down.

"Can Kiba and I at least change first?" I asked. She rolled her eyes but nodded anyway.

Along with Itachi, Kiba and some of my other friends almost lived in my house. I gave Kiba gray sweatpants identical to the one I was going to wear and a black tee-shirt and took a white tee-shirt for myself. We changed fast because we knew that if we took our time Sakura would kill us.

"So, tell us everything." Sakura said as soon as we sat down.

"I rang the bell, he opened the door, we made out, he wasn't the one, I left." I said summarizing everything into as few words as possible.

"Details, baka, details." Sakura said glaring at me.

"There are no details to tell, really." I said shrugging.

"Okay," Sakura said rolling her eyes. "I'll ask you questions and answer them."

"Fine." I said knowing that I had no choice in the matter anyway.

"So, was he a good kisser?"

"Yes."

"Did he turn you on?"

"Sakura!" Kiba said, his face flaming red. "That's private."

"Well I have no questions to ask then."

"He did ask for my number." I said. "I didn't give it though." I said shrugging nonchalantly.

"Why not?" Sakura asked.

"Because I didn't want to."

"You suck." She said throwing a pillow at me.

I smiled. "You know I do."

After that, Kiba, Sakura and I did homework, played games, talked, watched T.V. and ate. By the time they left it was close to ten. I decided to go see Kyuubi and officially congratulate him for getting a job and managing to keep me awake in class. When I got up to his room, I listened for any strange sounds, a habit I had formed after walking in on Kyuubi and Itachi one too many times. The only sound I heard was humming and I decide that it was relatively safe to enter his room.

His room was somewhat dark. Only his bedside lamp was on casting a dark shadow over his red walls and his red curtains and his white sheets. He was looking at what looked like a picture album.

"Hey Kyuubi, what are you doing?" I asked him as I climbed his bed to snuggle with him like I used to when I was younger, before he started going out with Itachi and before he left for college.

"I found a picture album from when you were about six." He said quietly.

"Really?" I asked interested.

"Yeah. It's the one from the summer that Sasuke and Itachi here." I felt myself go stiff.

"Naruto?" I heard Kyuubi ask me, concern evident in his voice.

"I'm fine." I said, answering his unasked question.

He hesitated and decided not to push it, and asked, "Want to look at it with me?"

I didn't. "Maybe next time." I said getting up. "I'm really tired, so I'm going to go to bed. You should too Kyuu, it wouldn't be good if you fell asleep in class tomorrow." I was at his door now. "Goodnight, nii-san."

"Goodnight Naruto."

By the time I got to my room, I had texted Sai all the necessary information he needed to get to my house. I decided to skip my usual evening routines, feeling suddenly exhausted. I crawled into my bed. Memories from when I was younger flashing in my mind, one particular one flashing over and over like it was on an iPod with a broken replay button.

_***Flashback***_

_A seven year old boy, called Naruto, with bright blond hair was playing tag with his friends in a playground. His bright blue eyes sparkling with joy as he laughed gleefully evading being tagged. He stopped short, however, when he noticed that in the sandbox, there was a boy sitting alone, watching as the other kids had fun. He turned around and told his friends to give him a minute. He walked over to the sandbox._

_"Hi." He said happily._

_The boy who had stopped watching when he saw that he was noticed, looked up The boy, Naruto noticed, had ink black hair and black eyes. . He didn't say anything._

_Naruto wasn't deterred. "Do you want to play with us?" The boy shook his head. _

_"I want to build a sandcastle with you." Naruto said walking into the sandbox and kneeling next to the boy. They worked together quietly for a while, making a sandcastle._

_Soon it was time for them to go home. Naruto, with his brother, and the boy with an older boy whom Naruto assumed was his brother seeing as he looked too young to be a father._

_"By the way," Naruto said smiling, "I'm Naruto."_

_The boy looked at him and smiled. "I'm Sasuke." Naruto's smile widened impossibly. _

_"Let's build a sandcastle together another time, Sasuke, and we can also play tag with my friends."_

_"I'd like that." Sasuke replied as he turned around and walked away with his brother._

_In the distance, Naruto heard Sasuke's brother asking, "Who was that, Sasuke?"_

_He heard Sasuke answer, "My friend."_

_Naruto smiled and took his brothers hand, as he started telling him about his day._


End file.
